


I don't feel like dancing

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry wants cuddles, Hugs, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Draco doesn't dance.Neither does Harry.Day 11 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Dancing
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I don't feel like dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



“Dance with me.”

Harry held out his hand, smiling.

Draco stared at his boyfriend like he had lost his mind.

_Well, he probably had._

“Why?” He questioned, huffing. “I swear, Potter…”

“Why not?” Harry’s tone was teasing, his hand waving in front of Draco’s face.

“I don’t dance,” Draco said.

“Well, neither do I.”

Harry looked like an idiot, and just to shut him up, Draco took his hand.

Harry wrapped his arms around him, squeezing hard.

“There’s no music,” Draco said, putting his arms around Harry too.

“I know,” Harry mumbled. “Just wanted to hold you, if I’m honest.”


End file.
